


Risk Factors

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danger comes in many forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk Factors

**Author's Note:**

> Written August 2006 for Stories_100. Prompt 038 - Touch

Each night she walks through a silent forest of granite and marble. Danger lurks in a maze of crypts and tombstones; weeping statues and towering crosses conceal deadly foes.

But she is not afraid.

She is the Slayer.

And no monster dares to touch her.

~*~

Each night she runs her hands across cold, alabaster flesh. Her lips follow the enticing contours of a sculpted chest, creep to trim waist, slide down, down, down... until night's silence is shattered by a joyful cry.

Then, Buffy trembles with fear.

Because she is a woman in love.

And a monster holds her heart.


End file.
